Beacons are wireless communication equipment that is also called radio beacons and that transmits information (beacon signals) which may be received by receiving devices. The beacons are used in such facilities as railroad stations and malls. The receiving devices that are in communication ranges for the beacons are capable of receiving the information wirelessly. Thus such services as guidance to destinations, such as ticket gates in railroad stations and stores, and information distribution for stores may be provided to users who have the receiving devices.
Beacons that are flexible and that may be installed in any locations may be provided by use of elastomer as material of the beacons. Silicone rubber that is an example of elastomer has high weather resistance, for instance. Further, maintenance-free beacons may be provided by use of solar cells as power sources for the beacons. Utilization of such weather-resistant and maintenance-free features makes it possible to use the beacons without detachment thereof after installation of the beacons until ends of lives thereof.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2005-227818 and 2014-160174 are examples of related art.